Multi page prints produced in a printing press are nowadays glued in ever increasing extent instead of being stitched. Such prints, such as newspapers, magazines, brochures etc. are back or joint glued intermittently or continuously in the transport direction of the printing path. Gluing of the print directly in the printing press provides a number of advantages, i.e. lower production costs, higher flexibility concerning odd dimensions and number of sides, better final products (no loose pages), and a facilitated recovery of the paper, as there are no staples, which first would have to be removed.
Joint glueing machines are known per se, but they do not fullfil the requirements from highly efficient rotary printing machines.